701The Black Path I Lead
by Telekinesis
Summary: This is the first episode of my version of Season 7. No spoilers what so ever, just my own version. Its a follow up also of Bad Bad Bad World Part 1 and 2. So if you haven't seen Season 6 finally, then you'll get spoiled.


_Charmed Season Seven: The Unforgettable Year_

7.01 The Black Path I Lead

**Overhead voice: Holly Marie Combs**

**Holly:** "Previously on Charmed."

**Flash**

Gideon is penetrating Wyatt's shield.

**Flash**

Gideon stabs Chris in the stomach, after Chris attempting to save Wyatt from Gideon.

**Flash**

Leo is kneeled beside Piper's bed, where Chris lays dieing. Chris fades away, leaving Paige in the doorway, and Leo crying on the bed.

**Flash**

Gideon is sent flying through the air and lands hard on the dirt ground beneath him. As Leo approaches him, Gideon crawls backwards until the large mirror that Leo had brought blocks him from going any further. Looking at the mirror you can also see Evil Leo standing in front of Evil Gideon as Good Leo is standing in front of Goodish Gideon.

**Gideon:** "Leo you can't do this. You an Elder."

**Leo:** "I'm not one of you anymore... I'll show you a great evil."

Electricity then begins to course through Leo's body, and then finally shoots out of his hands at Gideon in streams. After a while of electrocuting Gideon up in the air, Leo lets him drop to the ground. Slowly Gideon dies and fades away. Finally Leo raises his hand then destrories the mirror quickly.

**Flash**

Leo stands holding baby Chris beside Piper's bed in the hospital where she had just given birth.

Scene opens with Leo standing in front of a big glass window looking down at Chris

**Leo:** "Hey little guy whatcha doin? Huh?"

The sound of a pair of high heels feels the hallway, and gets louder towards Leo. Leo turns around to see who it is, and finds Phoebe, the middle sister coming up to him.

**Leo:** "How is she?"

**Phoebe:** "Good, she just went to sleep. Paige took Wyatt to the manor so he could go to sleep; little guy has had a hard day... Or days, I'm not really sure."

**Leo:** "Yeah, I'm not totally sure myself."

**Phoebe:** "So are you staying? You know more than a month or something? She needs you Leo, we need you."

**Leo:** "I know, I'm staying for good. I left them."

**Phoebe:** "What are they going to do?"

**Leo:** "They have no power over me."

**Phoebe:** "Are they going to take your powers away?"

**Leo:** "No, they wouldn't... Besides I need them so I can protect my family."

**Phoebe:** "Well I'm glad you're staying. We've missed you a lot."

**Leo:** "I've missed you too.. If you want to go home you can. I'm not going to leave them."

**Phoebe:** "Na, I'm going to stay a little bit longer, to make sure nothing happens."

**Leo:** "What do you mean?"

**Phoebe:** "You know, new baby by a Charmed Ones, some one is going to want to get their hands on my little nephew."

**Leo:** "Yeah, I guess your right.. Can you watch him for a few minutes? I want to check on Piper."

**Phoebe:** "Yes, of course."

Leo turns around, Phoebe pats him on the back, and then he leaves.

**Hospital Hallway**

While walking down the hallway, he looks at everyone he passes. Thinking to himself how simple their lives are. Comparing their lives to his own. All they had to worry about was when their favorite television show was coming on. He had to worry about his new family, and whether or not the Elders were going to strike him down. He finally reaches the room where they had moved Piper too. Slowly and quietly Leo opens the door to see Piper sound asleep. After pulling a chair up beside the bed, he takes her hand and holds it tightly. Her eyes open up just enough to know who had her hand.

**Piper:** "Hey"

**Leo:** "Piper, did I wake you?"

**Piper:** "No, I was trying to but I'd rather be awake now."

**Leo:** "I have good news. I'm not going back 'up there,' I'm staying here.

**Piper:** "That's great, what made you choose here?"

**Leo:** "Well I have a family. And this is where I'm meant to be. Being 'up there' was never meant for me. This was though."

**Piper:** "Thank you Leo."

**Leo:** "Do you still love me?"

**Piper:** "Yes, of course, why?

**Leo:** "Will you marry me--- again?"

At first she was shocked, but finally gets enough energy to node yes as her eyes begin to tear up. Leo smiles as she agreed to marry him. The two of them would have hugged each other, if it were not for the fact Piper just had a c-section. So instead, Leo leans over and Kisses Piper and sits back down.

**Leo:** "I'll never leave you again, I promise."

Playfully Piper widens her eyes and says, "Oh god." The both laugh at her little joke and then get serious again.

**Piper:** "I love you Leo."

**Leo:** "I love you to Piper."

**Piper:** "Where's Chris?

**Leo:** "In the maternity ward, Phoebe is watching over him."

**Piper:** "No... Big Chris, from the future."

**Leo:** "Um... Piper, he died. Gideon killed him when he was trying to protect Wyatt. "

**Piper:** "Wha---What! Why didn't you heal him?"

**Leo:** "I couldn't, I tried but it didn't work. But all that matters is that baby Chris is alive. So big Chris can be alive to.

**Piper:** "Okay.... Um, did they say when I'd be able to leave?"

**Leo:** "In a few days."

**Piper's Hospital Room**

Later that night, Phoebe had gone home, and Leo had stayed with Piper. The floor where they were located on was mostly peaceful, everyone being asleep. Leo himself being sound asleep, awakes from is sleep form a window in the room banging to get closed. He quietly gets up from his seat and goes over to the window were he shuts it immediately. Leo would have gone back to his seat if it were not for a strange hissing sound. He glanced around the room to see if anything was lurking, but all he found was the door cracked, which wasn't cracked when he went to sleep. Looking down at the floor beside the door, a snake looking tail quickly slithers out of the room. Leo dashes to the door and looks down the hallway to his right, but sees nothing. Looking to his right, he sees grown up Wyatt turn the corner. Leo runs out the door and into the hallway Wyatt turned. He continues to follow him, until Wyatt stops at a glass window. Inside the window, baby's lye in their beds which were placed in a circle, with a baby boy in the middle of the circle. Wyatt turns around to face his father.

**Leo:** "Wyatt?"

**Wyatt:** "You killed us..."

**Leo:** "What?"

**Wyatt:** "You killed us all, all of us."

Suddenly out of nowhere Chris comes in and stands beside Wyatt. Leo keeps moving his gaze from Chris to Wyatt.

**Chris:** "You killed us all."

The sound of thunder occurs, then the whole building starts shaking violently, until a crack forms behind Leo and splits the floor under him to behind Wyatt and Chris. The shell of the building shatters along with everyone in it. So now Leo faces the city in destruction, with Wyatt and Chris still in front of him.

**Wyatt and Chris:** "You destroyed us..."

The whole background changes to where now they are standing on the road in front of the Halliwell Manor. Suddenly out of nowhere lighting comes hurtling down from the sky, and strikes the manor which explodes a few seconds later.

**Leo:** "NO!!"

**Wyatt:** "It wasn't me it was you."

**Chris:** "It wasn't him, it was us"

Screams of his family feel the air, as they burn within the wreckage of the flaming manor.

**In Front Of The Manor**

Leo wakes up screaming, standing in front of the manor, where his dream had just token place. If it were not for the full moon, the entire street would have been in darkness.

**Leo:** "I killed them?"

Running his hands through his hair, he is engulfed in blue, and white orbs.

**Hospital Parking Lot**

A few days later Piper and the baby were released from the hospital so they could go home. With the baby in her arms, Piper follows Leo out of the hospital and into their SUV.

**Piper:** "I'm so happy to be able to go home."

**Leo:** "Me to."

Even though the dream Leo had days before seemed like an omen of things to come. He never told Piper, Phoebe, or Paige because it could have been just a dream. Not worth worrying the sisters over. After a few minutes of getting Chris situated they were on the road. Everything was going good until Leo started to hear a voice.

**Voice:** "You killed us. You killed us all."

**Piper:** "Leo you ok?"

**Leo:** "Huh?"

**Voice:** "You're the destroyer!"

**Leo:** "No, no I'm not."

**Voice:** "Killer! Destroyer!"

**Leo:** "No! No I didn't!"

**Piper:** "Leo, Pull over."

Threw Leo's eyes the world changes to a city in hell, nothing was what it was. The car begins to swerve over to the other lane until Piper pulls on the wheel quickly and freezes everything, but not knowing for how long. People, dead people, start to come towards Leo in a very creep way.

**People:** "You killed us."

**Piper:** "Leo?"

She leans over and snaps her fingers in his face and he quickly snaps back into reality. Everything unfreezes and he drives off to a place to park.

**Leo:** "I killed them... I killed them all..."

**Piper:** "Who? Who did you kill?

**Leo:** "I don't know..."

**Piper:** "Leo what is going on? What's happening to you? You've been acting strange."

**Leo:** "I'll tell you when we get to the manor. Can you drive?"

**Piper:** "Yeah sure..."

**Flash Forward Twenty Years Into The Future**

The world is in complete chaos. Buildings destroyed over half of the population killed. Through out the world there is only one place that hasn't been touched. The Halliwell Manor. Leo and Chris stand in the attic planning attacks on their post powerful foe, Wyatt.

**Leo:** "We have to kill him. He's caused the world so much pain Chris."

**Original Time In The Manor**

Everyone is in the attic with Leo telling them of his recent visions, and dreams.

**Paige:** "So is it evil? Or are you loosing it?"

**Piper:** "Paige! This is serious."

**Paige:** "Sorry."

**Phoebe:** "Leo, do you think you're seeing the future for me? Considering I don't have my premonition."

**Leo:** "Maybe, but I'm really worried."

**Piper:** "Me too."

**Paige:** "Have you killed anyone lately?"

**Leo:** "Gideon."

**Phoebe:** "Could it be some way from the Elders to get you back for killing one of their own?"

**Leo:** "No, it'd be unlikely for them to take action like this. What I saw was terrible. It was something that'd be in your nightmares. The world was pretty much dead."

**Paige:** "Well, we're not going to let the world go spiraling down into hell."

**Leo:** "Something about Wyatt was very off.

**Piper:** "What do you mean?"

**Leo:** "He didn't seem like the world ruling type. And then something that Chris said, 'It wasn't him, it was us.'"

**Paige:** "Maybe you two team up, destroy the human race."

**Piper:** "No way, Leo wouldn't do that.... Would you?"

**Leo:** "NO! Of course not!"

As if something was calling him, he makes his way over to the nearest window. Electricity begins to course through his eyes. The light fixture hanging begins to spark violently, suddenly a stream of electricity shoots from it and at Leo.

**Piper:** "Leo!"

**Leo:** "Stay back!"

**Piper:** "Paige go put Chris with Wyatt!"

**Phoebe:** "Leo?"

**Leo:** "Stay back!"

The stream of electricity stops, and Leo falls to his knees. Smoke rises from where the electricity was sparking off his body.

**Piper:** "What the hell was that?"

She begins to approach him until he turns sharply and growls at her. Within his eyes electricity courses though them soon his close change to a black suit. Paige enters the attic to see the new Leo slowly getting off the floor.

**Paige:** "What the-"

**Leo:** "Shut up!"

With those words, he sends a shock wave at Paige sending her tumbling down the stairs, along with shocking her all the way down.

**Phoebe:** "Paige!"

Piper can't do anything but stand in shock at what Leo just did while Phoebe takes off running down the stairs to Paige. Once Phoebe reaches Paige, she stares in amazement as the burns heal themselves. When the burns are completely healed she begins to wake up.

**Phoebe:** "Wow! You can heal now!"

**Paige:** "I can! Awsome!"

Phoebe helps Paige off the floor and they hurry back up to the attic.

**Piper:** "Leo what's wrong with you?"

**Leo:** "Nothing it's just my destiny decided to take control."

**Piper:** "Your destiny isn't to be evil."

**Leo:** "Well I guess it is, unless you can find a way to save me."

**Piper:** "Oh I will. I love you to much to lose you to evil."

Baby Chris can be heard crying one flight of stairs down. Paige goes quickly to her nephews as for Phoebe stays in the attic.

**Phoebe:** "Leo what has gotten into you?"

**Leo:** "Silence!"

He quickly sends out a hand to make Phoebe start to over in the air, along with choking her.

**Piper:** "No!"

She dashes at Leo and tackles him to the ground. Phoebe immediately drops to the ground once Leo loses his concentration. Phoebe tries desperately to get air to her lungs as Piper gets up from tackling Leo.

**Piper:** "Phoebe... He's gone."

**Leo:** "No I'm not.."

By the time she turns around, she had turned around he had already disappeared again.

**Phoebe:** "Where did he go?"

**Piper:** "I have no clue."

**Phoebe:** "Paige!"

The two of them quickly race down the attic stairs and to Piper's room.

**Kitchen**

A few hours later the three sisters sit in the kitchen with Chris and Wyatt.

**Paige:** "What are we gonna do?"

**Piper:** "I don't know... We can't kill him."

**Phoebe:** "But sweetie—"

**Piper:** "Don't but sweet me! We're not killing him. I just got him back; I am not going to lose him again. Okay?"

**Phoebe:** "Okay..."

**Piper:** "Now, lets think of more positive ways to save Leo."

**Paige:** "Strip him of his powers?"

**Phoebe:** "But how will that help him with the evil?"

**Piper:** "Hmmm."

**Phoebe:** "Okay... Do you think he'll attack somewhere?"

**Piper:** "I don't know, Leo isn't stupid we know that much."

**Paige:** "The Elders?"

**Piper:** "What?"

**Paige:** "Well if you were Leo, wouldn't you want to see the Elders?"

**Piper:** "Oh god.."

**Phoebe:** "He's going after them."

**Piper:** "Phoebe call Sheila to see if she can watch Chris and Wyatt. Tell her not to say anything to Daryl too."

**Phoebe:** "Got it."

**Up There**

Smoke rises from the ashes of dead Elders, as the sisters look around at the massacre that occurred.

**Piper:** "Oh god.."

**Phoebe:** "Maybe it wasn't him."

**Piper:** "What else could have gotten up here?"

**Paige:** "Maybe a whitelighter finally snapped!"

**Piper:** "One could wish, but I don't think so."

**Phoebe:** "Who knew he had it in him."

As she finishes that sentence, Phoebe bends down to touch a pile of ashes, then gets hit with a premonition. The premonition shows a world of destruction, remaining people running to places to hide. At the top of a building a man stands laughing. And once he turns around the premonition ends.

**Phoebe:** "Oh my god!"

**Piper:** "Phoebe what! What did you see?"

**Phoebe:** "He did it, all of it! He destroys the world. Everyone scared, the whole world goes straight to hell.

**Paige:** "And..."

**Phoebe:** "And... We weren't there."

**Piper:** "What?"

**Phoebe:** "I didn't see us, we weren't around. I'm thinking he's going to kill us, or someone else is. I didn't feel like we were there.

**Piper:** "He wouldn't!"

**Phoebe:** "Piper listen okay? I don't think this is our Leo."

**Paige:** "What do you mean?"

**Phoebe:** "If we were able to open a door to the other world, were good is evil, and evil is good. What stops them from opening a door to here?"

**Piper:** "Okay you lost me for a second, but I get what you are saying."

**Paige:** "Yeah same here."

**Phoebe:** "Because what if Leo acting truly evil that one time, made it a way for evil Leo to take over?"

**Paige:** "So your saying evil Leo is here and good Leo is somewhere else?"

**Phoebe:** "Exactly! Bingo! But now we know where he is."

**Paige:** "So how do we find him?"

**Inside The Sanfransisco Mall**

People scream and race to the entrances, and fire exits. A blast of electricity strikes a chain from a chandelier that hangs from the ceiling, which goes crashing to the floor and shatters. Leo hovers above the screaming people, as he continues to destroy stores, and even people. He laughs evilly as he fries a grown man with a blast.

**Leo:** "Bow to your new ruler!"

Electricity moves through his eyes and body as he sends a huge energyblast at a family hurtled in a corner, but it freezes. The family runs out of its way and to an exit. Leo turns around to see the Charmed Ones behind him. He hovers down, and walks in front of them with his hands behind his back.

**Leo:** "Well well took you long enough."

**Piper:** "Your good."

**Phoebe:** "But not that good."

**Paige:** "We know who you are."

**Leo:** "Really now?"

**Phoebe:** "Your from the other side."

**Leo:** "How can you be so sure?"

**Piper:** "We can't, but it's all we got so far. And besides Leo doesn't have an evil bone in his body. Never has, and never will."

**Leo:** "Why do you have to try and ruin my fun?"

**Paige:** "Cause its our job. We wake up, stop the bad guys and have a day of no evil."

**Phoebe:** "Yeah, it's been that way for the past six years. Didn't you get the memo?"

**Leo:** "So what are you gonna do? Talk me to death?"

**Piper:** "Well I---We can't hurt you."

The frozen energy blast that Piper had froze a couple of minutes ago, unfreezes and hits a rack of clothes, which catches fire.

**Phoebe:** "Whoa!"

**Paige:** "You girls ready?"

**Piper:** "I'm ready."

**Phoebe:** "Me to."

**Leo:** "Ready for what?"

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige:** "Powers of the witches rise, send our Leo's across the sky, send the good one here to stay, and the the bad one far far away. Make sure they can't cross over, make sure they're far from one another.

A black shadowy vortex opens up under Leo, and sucks him in then closes so hard it shakes the mall. Once the bottom one closes, a light blue vortex opens in the air and good Leo drops out of it and onto the floor.

**Piper:** "Leo! Your back!"

Leo slowly gets to his feet smiles at the sisters and kisses Piper.

**Leo:** "Yep, I know you'd figure it out. You three always do."

**Phoebe:** "Well we've had the best to guide us."

**The End**

**Next on Charmed: Too Be or Not To Be?**


End file.
